Marik's Story Part 2 continued
by Marikation
Summary: Marik travels to America to find out who is Meslu. They meet two duelists, now Marik and Ishizu must enter a risky tag team battle to find out who the sinister Meslu is.


Mariks Story continued, part 2.

_Last time, Marik was adjusting to his new life when he finds a brick in his apartment. Left by a mysterious man known as Ingrtss, there was a note attached. The note told Marik he was to be down by the cliffs with his deck and duel disk by dark._

_Following the direction of Ingrtss, Marik had no choice but to do as he was commanded._

_Later Ingrtss turned out to be a duelist known as Strings. Strings was under Marik's control back in battle city. Now a new person commanded Strings. _

_The duel started promisingly for Strings. Yet due to his lack of patience Strings and his mysterious controller lost the duel._

_Strings controller turned out to be a person known as Meslu, Marik was told to fly out to America in one week or he would pay._

_Our story continues._

Marik had his things and he was ready to board the plane.

"Marik, are you sure this is safe my brother?" asked Ishizu.

"I don't know, but staying here definitely isn't safe. Going to America might give us the chance to meet Meslu." Said Marik.

"So, there wasn't anyone you could remember who was named Meslu?" Ishizu asked.

"Nope, The name Ingrtss was just the name Strings scrambled up. I tried unscrambling Meslu, but that didn't give me any clues either. Do you have everything sister?"

"Um, I think I might have left a bag at the apartment by accident…" Isuzu said.

"You're kidding right…" Said Marik.

"That bag has all my cards in it!" Exclaimed Ishizu.

"Oh, you mean that ugly leopard purse? I threw it away and put your cards in with my stuff."

"Marik! I liked that bag!"

"I don't care! I'll just buy you a new one when we get to America anyway!"

'SHUTTLE FLYING TO AMERICA LEAVING IN 20 MINUTES.'

"See, you hear that? The plane is leaving soon. We've wasted enough time here, come on!"

Marik grabbed Ishizu's arm and started toward the plane. Ishizu went over to a concession stand and bought some tacky jewelry and other knickknacks.

"You're such a packrat I swear, you'll buy anything." Said Marik.

Ishizu sighed and ignored him. Soon they boarded the plane to America. Ishizu and Marik sat next to each other during the plane ride.

Marik and Ishizu arrived in America. It was raining when they arrived.

"It's raining Marik."

"Yeah, It feels nice, Ishizu."

Ishizu and Marik smiled at each other. Marik and Ishizu saw two men in red rare hunter robes outside of the airport. They were soon approached by them. They pulled off their hoods that cloaked their faces

"Greetings, I take it your flight over here was pleasant?" said one of them. He was tall and dark skinned. His voice was deep. He was bald.

"Or perhaps you were looking forward to meeting master Meslu?"Said the other. This one was pale and average height, His hair was green with purple streaks in it. His voice was rough, possibly Italian and Brooklyn accent.

"Where is Meslu? Who is he?" Asked Ishizu.

"Follow us to the bus station nearby; we will take a bus to domino city. There you may get a chance to meet our master." Said the tall hunter darkly.

Ishizu and Marik traveled with the Hunters to Domino city. They reached the bus station in domino and went to the park area. There, they went into the sewer underneath it.

"Here is where our master told us to duel you. I am Fendis; my deck is made of machines, Said the pale one with green and purple hair."

"When you are defeated here you will lose your souls. Not to mention he will give us rare cards for our obedience. I am Dahun, my deck is mystical, Said the other that was tall, dark skinned and bald."

Then they spoke in unison, "You both will duel us here in a battle for our souls!"

"I will duel as well?" asked Ishizu.

"Don't worry Ishizu, you and I can take these guys out no problem, not to mention neither of them has a millennium item so they can't take our souls!"

"Right!"

They all started up their duel disks and began dueling. A dark circle surrounded each one of them. Dahun went first, Marik and Ishizu said nothing.

"I will go first, I summon Hand of Nephthys! Next I play double summon! This lets me play Fiend Scorpion! Because of Hand of Nephthys's effect I can summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys! I play two cards face down and end my turn.

"My move!" Said Ishizu. "I summon Zolga in attack mode. Then I play swords of revealing light! Finally I place a card face down to end my turn.

Fendis spoke, "My turn! I play Offerings to the doomed! This will destroy your Zolga!"

"Not so fast, I activate dark bribe, this negates your spell card, but you draw a card."

"Grr, oh well, I'll just play Tribute to the doomed! I discard a card to destroy your Zolga!"

"Ahh!"

"Next I monster reborn Cyber Ogre! I end my turn!"

'My sister is open, but thanks to her swords of revealing light, neither of them can attack us yet. That should give me time to think up a battle plan. What did they mean by battle for our souls? There isn't anything I know of besides the millennium items that can do that. The millennium Items were sealed away when the Pharaoh passed on, there's no way we could be in the shadow realm right now. There is this dark ring around all of us, what does this all mean? Arrg I need to Focus.'

"My Move, I draw!" 'Perfect, this should do it.' "I play pot of greed! Everyone here knows what it does so I won't bother explaining… Anyway I use double summon! This lets me summon Griggle, in attack mode!"

"Griggle? Seriously? That is pathetic, it only has three hundred attack!" said Dahun.

"Yeah, but I thought since you seem to like it so much Dahun, that I'll give it to you! Activate creature swap! Now you and I each select a monster from each other and switch its place with a monster of our own, since you and I only have one, that means, you get Griggle, and I get your Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys! Oh, and one more thing, when Griggle has its control shifted from me to my opponent, I gain 3000 life points due to its ability!"

The dark circle that was around Marik got farther away and was less visible.

"No! How could this have happened?"

"Now my phoenix, attack his Griggle now!"

"Ahh!" Dahun screamed.

"Now you only have 1900 life points left, you've lost over half your life points. On the other hand, I have 3000 more life points than I started with!"

The dark ring around Dahun got darker and closer to him, half of his body was cloaked behind the veil of darkness. 

"Whats going on, the ring around you just got bigger." Said Ishizu.

"That's because before this duel started we made contact with the shadow realm, hours before you arrived a ritual was performed in this very spot to establish contact with it. Now when one of us loses life points, our body is closer to being taken to the shadow realm, and as you've seen, when you gain life points, the ring gets farther away." Explained Dahun.

"So, this really is a game for our souls!" exclaimed Marik.

"That's precisely the point, dat also means if we don't defeat ya's, it's us who take a trip to da shadow realm, and I'm not about to let that happen!" exclaimed Fendis.

"I end my turn." Said Marik.

"About time, now it's my move! Now my phoenix comes back to me! Now I activate a magic card known as Ookazi! This will inflict 800 points of damage to you Marik! Next I summon Fiend scorpion! It's your move, girl!"

"Thank you." Ishizu said politely. "I draw! Now, I summon Grave keepers curse, in defense mode! Now you lose 500 life points Dahun. That ends my turn."

"While you both have been chipping away at my partner over there, you seem to have forgotten about me. I draw! I play pot of greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! Then activate Jar of greed, which lets me draw one card. Now I use Polymerization! Fusing the Cyber ogre in my hand with the one on the field to Fusion summon Cyber ogre 2! I equip it with fairy meteor crush!"

"Have you forgotten Fendis? Not only can a fusion monster not attack when its first summoned, but My swords of revealing light are still active. You'll have to wait."

"I'm not finished doll, Dahun if you will?"

"Right, activate mystical space typhoon!" Said Dahun.

"Now dat's done, next, I play quick attack; this allows my ogre to attack you right now!"

"Oh no!" said Ishizu.

"Oh yes! Plus, when cyber ogre 2 attacks it gains attack equal it half of the attack of its target! Giving it a nice 400 point boost. One more card, I play Gaia Power, this powers up all earth type monsters! Now, Cyber ogre 2, attack her Gravekeeper's Curse now! You've just taken 2700 points of damage. Over half your life points are gone in one attack! Finally I play Machina armored unit, just in case, your move, Marik."

'Not good, I was hoping those swords would give us enough time to stall, to come up with good plan. Oh well, It bought us a little time, maybe something I draw can help.'

"I draw! I monster reborn Griggle, but he won't stay for long, I sacrifice him to summon, Brain Golem! I now equip him with the sword of dark rites and the sword of dark destruction! This gives him 3300 attack, more than enough to take down your cyber ogre 2! Now my beast, attack his monster! You've lost 700 life points."

"Big deal, now that he's gone, you've actually done me a favor. You see, when he's destroyed thanks to my Machina armored unit, I can summon a card of less attack power than him, and so I summon ancient gear golem!" Said Fendis confidently.

'Now the monster he's summoned thanks to Gaia power, he has even more attack than the previous monster, with 3500, even my brain golem won't stand a chance against it.'

"I play one card face down to end my turn." Said Marik.

"My move again. I play another fiend scorpion! Then activate call of the haunted! I now have 3 fiend scorpions. Next I activate Delta attacker! Now my three fiend scorpions can attack Marik's Life points directly! Because of Fendis's Gaia power each fiend scorpion has 1400 attack, so times that by three and Marik receives 4200 points of damage, a fatal move had Marik not pulled that cheap trick with Griggle, he would have lost the duel from those attacks.

Next I play angels blood; it's a magic card that increases our lifepoints by 800.

Next my Phoenix attacks the girl directly!"

"I activate Negate attack! This blocks your attack completely!" Said Ishizu

"With our team work you won't even come close to defeating us!" Said Marik.

"Ha, if you think you've got me scared cause you blocked that attack then you've got another thing coming. I am not used to this whole tag dueling thing, most of the time I duel by myself. Let me tell you something, master Meslu reformed the rare hunters after you disappeared back to Egypt. People doubted he would be as good a leader as you. He quickly proved them wrong; he was the best thing that ever happened to this gang. Cards he hunted after personally were quickly dispensed to each of us. He taught each of us personally how to duel like champions. He made the rare hunters a name ta be feared. Anyway, that's enough talk, no point in telling this stuff to a couple of amateur duelists who are going to end up in the shadow realm anyway."

"Big talk, my move, I draw!" Said Ishizu. "I activate dain keto the cure master, this increases my life points by 1000. I summon gravekeepers spear soldier in defense I activate acid rain! Err, I end my turn." Said Ishizu.

"Great, my move. I draw, and hah, it's just the card I needed! Prepare yourselves, I fuse my ancient gear golem, with the two ancient gear cards in my hand to create, Ultimate ancient gear golem! With Gaia power, his attack is 4900! Now, attack Marik's Brain golem!

"I activate nightmare wheel and coffin seller! Now each time a monster on either of your graveyards the owner of the monster loses three hundred lifepoints. Theres also nightmare wheel, it has hold of your golem, each turn he's around its going to cost you five hundred lifepoints, he can't attack anyway so he's useless."

"Is your turn over? I see by that stunned look on your face that you don't have any moves left. Very well, Its my move, I'll draw, then start by using my brain golem to attack fiend scorpion, with this attack, I will finish the rest of your life points! Attack now my beast!"

"Ahh, no! The darkness, my soul will be taken. Good luck Fendis I- ."

A glowing eye appeared on Dahun's head.

"Marik? Can you hear me?" Dahuns voice was dark and distorted. His body moved slow and strangely.

"Its me, Meslu. I see you've taken down Dahun without too much difficulty. Fendis, if you don't want to end up like Dahun, I'd suggest you take this duel more seriously. Not that I care either way. It will be fun for me in the long run to watch the rest of this duel through your eyes."

The ring around Dahun enveloped him completely and he was gone.

"Oh, I'll take this duel seriously alright. You think just cause you defeated that lout you've got a shot against me? I've got enough skill for the both of you."

"Its my move." Said Ishizu. "I summon another gravekeepers curse in defense mode. Then I play a card face down and end my turn."

"My move, I draw, then play Autonomous Action Unit, for 1500 lifepoints I can get a card from your graveyard Marik, I choose Griggle. Now I'll sacrifice Griggle to summon Cyber dragon! Then I use double summon, this lets me play, Proto-cyber dragon!

I play pot of avarice. I drew the two cards I needed, I activate polymerization, to fuse the cyber dragon in my hand with the two on the field to summon, cyber end dragon!"

Sure, I pay 500 for my Ultimate ancient gear golem. Then 900 for the three monsters that went to the grave, plus the 500 I've already taken that's 3300 total. Thanks to my partners angels blood I didn't lose this duel. It's all worth it though. Cyber end dragon has an ability that can pierce right through dollface's defense. So now, cyber end dragon, attack her spear soldier now!"

"No, this can't be! Ahhh!" Sceamed Ishizu, "Help me Marik, I'm fading into the darkness…"

Ishizu disappeared as the ring of darkness engulfed her into the shadows.

"No!!! ISHIZU!!! Why, I-Ishizu, WHY?!?"

Fendis laughed, "Aww tough break, Sis didn't make it."

"You will pay, I will make you pay."

"Ooh, scary, come on, let's see you back it up, as it stands I've got two monsters so strong they could roast brain golem like an ice cube in a furnace. You don't have anything I haven't seen. Come on, why should I be afraid of you?"

Marik said nothing.

"My turn yet?" Asked Marik.

"Yep, I'm done, for now." Said Fendis.

"Good." 'Need something, come on, revenge for my sister.' "Yes, Fendis, I told you I would get revenge, I have just the card I need to do it."

"Yeah right, bring it on, your bluffing."

"I play fires of doomsday, then sacrifice both doomsday tokens to bring out, Diabolos, King of the Abyss! Next I activate Gift of the Martyr; I sacrifice my brain golem to give Diabolos an extra 3300 attack, On top of his original 2800 attack that's 6100 attack. Still think I'm bluffing Fendis?" Asked Marik.

Fendis seemed to be muttering some unintelligible gibberish and staring in disbelief at the monster with 6100 attack bearing down on him.

"N-no, this is impossible, I can't go to the shadow realm! Meslu, Meslu! Master have mercy! Call this duel off please!!!"

"It's too late Fendis, Like Dahun you will be next to spend forever in eternal suffering, its punishment for sending my sister to the shadow realm." Said Marik coldly.

As soon as the attack hit, Fendis flew back from the force, his body now on the ground the ring around him that had grown closer now closing in to take him away to the shadow realm.

Zombielike Fendis stood on his feet, a glowing eye on his forehead. Like with Dahun, his voice was dark and distorted.

"Well, you beat them, I'm Impressed. Your deck hasn't changed too much has it? Even without any new cards you still beat Fendis. Too bad you had to lose your sister. You better than anyone should know what happens when someone goes to the shadow realm Marik. Tough break-

"Silence, I won't hear anymore of you!"

"Really? That's too bad, I was just about to tell you there's a way to get your sister out of the shadow realm and it doesn't involve beating me in a duel. But since you don't want to hear it—

"How, how do I save her?!?" Asked Marik desperately.

"How about this, since I don't have any more time to waste playing games with you, why don't you take a few weeks to think things over, get some new cards. Afterwards you will be contacted, when that time comes I will tell you the way to save your sister."

When he finished Fendis body was consumed by the ring of shadow and he was gone.

_Until next time readers!_


End file.
